Hyper Projection Play "Haikyū!!" Fly High
「ハイキュー!!」" "|Haipā Purojekushon Engeki "Haikyū!!" "Hishō"}} is the eighth stage play adaption of Haruichi Furudate's [[Haikyū!! (Manga)|''Haikyū!!]] series. The play combines manga, live-play, and video to continue to challenge the "top" of theater and achieve further evolution. This stage play ran during fall of 2019. The story covered the All-Japan Youth Training Camp and the Miyagi First Years' Training camp just ahead of the Spring Interhigh. The official DVD and Blu-ray will be released on April 22, 2020. Its bonus features will include footage of the last performance's curtain call, backstage footage, and a full stage view. 2019 Performance Schedule The play opened on November 1 and ran until December 15. It performed in three cities across 33 performances: *Tokyo at Tokyo Dome City Hall (Nov. 1 - Nov. 4) *Osaka at Osaka Mielparque Hall (Nov. 9 - Nov. 16) *Miyagi at Tagajō City Cultural Center's Great Hall (Nov. 22 - Nov. 24) *Tokyo at Nippon Seinenkan Hall (Dec. 6 - Dec. 15) Gallery hishou first look.jpg|First teaser image of the new Karasuno cast flight cast.jpg|Fly High promotional leaflet hishou hyper day.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Kageyama for Hyper Projection Engeki Haikyū Day hishou banner.jpg|Photo of the new Karasuno cast hishou karasuno.jpg|Photo of Karasuno hishou kagehina.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Kageyama hishou tsukiyama.jpg|Photo of Tsukishima and Yamaguchi hishou datekou.jpg|Photo of Sakunami, Aone, Futakuchi, and Koganegawa hishou 300.jpg|Photo of the whole cast to celebrate 300 total performances hishou youth camp.jpg|Photo of Sakusa, Hoshiumi, and Atsumu hishou second years.jpg|Photo of the second years hishou third years.jpg|Photo of the third years hishou seijoh shiratorizawa.jpg|Photo of Kindaichi, Kunimi, Shirabu, Tendō, and Goshiki hishou live viewing.jpg|Photo of Hinata and Kageyama hishou kiyoyachi.jpg|Photo of Kiyoko and Yachi hishou adults.jpg|Photo of Takeda and Ukai hishou kagehina youth.jpg|Photo of Sakusa, Hinata, Hoshiumi, Kageyama, and Atsumu hishou zenin.jpg|Photo of the whole cast after their final show CMs Cast The Karasuno cast has been completely revamped and filled with new actors after the graduation of the original Karasuno cast. For the first time, there will be an actor taking the role of Kinoshita. Several cast members from each of Aobajohsai High, Shiratorizawa Academy, and Date Tech High reprised their roles while new casts were added to play Atsumu Miya, Kōrai Hoshiumi, Kiyoomi Sakusa, and Kanoka Amanai. *Kotarō Daigo as Shōyō Hinata *Ryūnosuke Akana as Tobio Kageyama *Ryōsuke Yamamoto as Kei Tsukishima *Yoshinari Oribe as Tadashi Yamaguchi *Kō Kanegae as Ryūnosuke Tanaka *Yūma Kitazawa as Yū Nishinoya *Yūshin Nakatani as Chikara Ennoshita *Sean Osada as Hisashi Kinoshita *Shō Higano as Daichi Sawamura *Ryū Ichinose as Kōshi Sugawara *Yūya Fukuda as Asahi Azumane *Satomi Ookubo as Kiyoko Shimizu *Julie Yamamoto as Hitoka Yachi *Kenta Kamakari as Ittetsu Takeda *Ken Ogasawara as Keishin Ukai *Kōta Sakamoto as Yūtarō Kindaichi *Masakazu Kanda as Akira Kunimi *Ken Katō as Satori Tendō *Nobunaga Satō as Kenjirō Shirabu *Shūji Kikuchi as Tsutomu Goshiki *Taiyō Kawashita as Tanji Washijō *Shō Arai as Takanobu Aone *Atsushi Kimura as Kenji Futakuchi *Ryōta Hirono as Kōsuke Sakunami *Louis Hatomi as Kanji Koganegawa *Toshi Tsuwabuki as Kiyoomi Sakusa *Ryū Kiyama as Kōrai Hoshiumi *Yūnosuke Matsushima as Atsumu Miya *Ai Hashizume as Kanoka Amanai Staff *Director & Script: Worry Kinoshita *Music: Shunsuke Wada *Choreographer: Takeatsu Nashimoto (EMPTY INC) *Joint Scriptwriter: Oropa Irie *Art: Takahiro Shibata *Lighting: Kimiho Satō *Sound: Yūsuke Ōki *Video: Naho Ōshika *Costume: Natsumi Kobayashi (Dadagram) *Hair & Makeup: Yoshiko Matsushita (Atelier Leopard) *Assistant Director: Rieko Mizobata *Assistant Choreographer: Takuya Tanobe (EMPTY INC) *Stage Director: Hiromichi Kobayashi (DDR) *Design: Shinjirō Eguchi / Sayuri Tsugehara (SENRIN) *Publicity Photos: Yūsuke Miyake *Ticket Cooperation: Sunrise Promotion Tokyo *Production: Nelke Planning *Supervisor: Shueisha Inc. (Weekly Shōnen Jump!) *Sponsor: Family Mart *Collaboration: Japan 2.5-Dimensional Musical Association / Molten Corporation / Mikasa Sports *Organizer: Hyper Projection Play ｢Haikyū!!｣ Production Committee (TBS / Nelke Planning / Toho Co. Ltd. / Shueisha Inc. / CUBE) External Links *Engeki-Haikyū: Official website *Twitter: Engeki-Haikyū!'s official twitter page Navigation Category:Media Category:Stage Play Category:Tokyo Nationals Arc